


KakaIru Song Meme

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes written for a song meme. NO lyrics included, intended to line up with the feel of the music and what the lyrics mean rather than having them in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frail by Finch

These moments were the hardest, the kisses given in place of goodbye. "I'll be here when you wake-up, always." He whispers the falsehood wishing it were true and knowing it's not. Even when he was there, he was gone. A part of him lost to the darkness that he was. And always was a promise he could never keep. So he kissed Iruka goodbye, slowly, memorizing the details, because goodbye was always waiting somewhere nearby.

Why the man loved him was beyond him. He lied so easily it was hard to remember the truth at times. Time slipped by him and caused his lover pain when he never came, never made Iruka more important than the dead. "Please don't give up on me. I'll figure it out, I promise you."

Kakashi touched the bit of metal on his lover's hand, marveling at all that it meant. Iruka made him believe there was something left in him to love, something in him that wasn't shattered, broken, and lost. "I love you." Words he'd long forgotten and never dreamed to hear again.

If this man, in all his warmth and radiance was the sun, than he was the moon and could only ever hope to reflect that light.


	2. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams by The Cranberries

"I love you." And the words are more true than any others he has ever said. Iruka knew _this_ was different... it was special. This man who drove him nuts and pushed his buttons was more important to him than any other. Kakashi knew exactly what to say and do to have him screaming from frustration one moment and passion the next. It was constantly a game of deciphering the truth behind the words and finding the meaning in the actions. It was all _so_ deliberate. Nothing was simple and it always a challenge he loved every second of it. Kakashi made him feel alive.

There had been a time when he'd tried to pretend Kakashi was just a friend, an aggravating comrade and nothing more. He'd been so terrified what they had would shatter if the other knew. Like waking from a dream to find reality was simply not enough.

Now, he knew he'd been wrong and right and all in the same breath. It would never be enough.


	3. Slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slide by Ani Difranco

Iruka had always wanted something... someone but nobody was ever the right one. And somewhere along the lines his friends had paired off. Genma had Raidou, Izumo had always had Ko, and the dozen other different combinations among his friends left him wondering more often than not if there was anyone for him. It left him feeling alone more often than not too. Like, things had changed and he'd left behind somewhere along the line.

Now... he realized he had just been waiting for them to pair off so that he could see more clearly, find that 'one' that was left.

It had terrified him at first. They'd fought at first. Each other. Fate. Their own desires. It had been hopeless in the end, and they'd both known it all along. Iruka refused to be pushed around but he settled for rolling his eyes. "And here we thought you were hiding some gorgeous face behind that mask... looks pretty average to me."

And Kakashi's smile had reach his lips in the way it did other's eyes... and he laughed, shook his head, and kissed the chunin who's blush gave away the truth.


	4. Ugly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugly Love by Eels

The date had been arranged. Kakashi had dressed as carefully as he could, believing it hopeless and expecting the other not to even both showing. He wondered if Genma had told the chunin exactly _who_ he'd set him up with.

He knew he wasn't worth this, didn't believe for a moment the other could ever want him let alone love him. Kakashi had no doubts that he was a broken soul with very little left to offer anyone. Except... he knew he already loved the man, knew he had for awhile, knew that he always would. It would surprise him if that fact didn't scare the other off, the way he loved. Always too much, too long.

And yet he hoped it was enough and Iruka wouldn't run away.


	5. To Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Your Love by Fiona Apple

He'd lost more than most, knew too many names etched both on the stone and his soul. So it was no surprise to Iruka that the man found it hard to be loved. It hurt at times, to see the sadness that came with the rain and never truly left. But all that made him love Kakashi more. This man needed him more than anyone and perhaps that was why he loved him more than anyone.

When Kakashi pushed him away the question was always who the foolish man thought he was protecting, himself or Iruka. The brunet never missed the pain in the dark gray eye, the crazy jounin's apology often left unvoiced. But words were never needed with him. He understood. And, like so many times before, Iruka brushed silver hair from his lover's eyes, kiss away tears, and repeated the words.


	6. The Rascal King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rascal King by Mighty Mighty Bosstones

There were definitely different sides to him, things behind the masks that nobody ever saw. The slouch and lazy way he strolled through town reading pornographic novels made most forget who he was and what he'd done. Instead they saw the lazy pervert and little more.

Then the porcelain mask would come over his face and he'd be nothing more than the tool he was born to be. Trained from infancy never to allow his true emotions through. And the gray armor and cloak just another shield to allow others to forget his nature.

His name scrawled in bingo books for the deeds he'd carried out on the behalf of others. Although, he thought, he deserved their hate and fear his legend could never allow for them to take that which was rightfully theirs.

But in the end he was a laughing, teasing, perverted, loyal, and loving husband. Because the only face that truly mattered was the one that he showed to the only one who ever saw beneath all the masks.


	7. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temptation by Moby

Iruka sighed, walking out in the darkness he wanted nothing more than to go back to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend but he couldn't. He'd been helpless to soothe the pain that was so evident in the man's eyes. Today was one of those days where the ghost were more real than the living.

He'd wait until the shadows had passed from Kakashi eyes, he thought. Though, he wasn't sure when that would be. It hurt to see the pain in those eyes, one dark with memories the other pouring the anguish in a steady stream down the man's cheek. It stuck him as strange, that such a thing was possible but it seemed to suit the contrary nature of the man.

And, so, Iruka walked on, wishing he could go home.


	8. Back In Baby's Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back In Baby's Arms by Patsy Cline

"I missed this..." Kakashi whispered, running his fingers through the long brown hair of the man straddling his lap. Both of them were completely naked, their skin still sweaty and flushed from the make-up sex.

"Mmhmm... the sex always was good wasn't it?" Iruka teased, his head still buried against the pale skin of the other's neck where he was contently nibbling at several bright red marks.

Shaking his head very slightly, Kakashi laughed and tightened the hold he had on the tan waist, hugging the other closer. "And somehow I'm the pervert."

After a moment Iruka pulled back and he found himself staring into the deep chocolate eyes. "I missed you too."


	9. Beautiful Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

"Why me?" Iruka asked from his seat across from Kakashi. The moment Kakashi had lowered his mask the question had been there. The man was gorgeous, a known genius, and a legendary shinobi. He was... average all around. Not that he consider that a bad thing but it just left him wondering what the other saw.

Kakashi laughed softly, shaking his head. "Because, Iruka. It's really not that complicated." 

The unmasked lips turned up at one corner but when he didn't didn't elaborate Iruka felt like an idiot for not getting it. "If it's so simple then, could 'please' explain it to me, since I'm obviously an idiot for not understanding something so 'simple'," he ground out, crossing his arms and sulking.

Another laugh escaped his boyfriend before the man quite obviously bit down on his amusement and reached out to pull one of Iruka's hands free, twining it with his own. "Your hands fit mine."

Still not understanding, Iruka frowned again, this one a bit softer than the last. "And, that means what exactly?"

"Look at them." The words were accompanied by a gentle squeeze.

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes but looked at where his hand was clasped with the paler one of Kakashi's. "They're just hands..."

Very lightly Kakashi traced one of the scars on Iruka's hands and amazingly the line followed onto the jounin's own. "They fit," he said very matter-of-fact like before wrapping his freehand over the back of the brunet's. "Iruka, you know just as well as anyone what we're capable of... the blood on our hands. And yet... they're 'just hands'."

"Oh..." Iruka smiled, shaking his head at his own foolishness. "I guess it is pretty simple."


	10. Near You Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near You Always by Jewel

The chunin laughed until his sides hurt and tears leaked from his eyes, it was contagious and never ended before they were both out of breath over the littlest thing. Kakashi hadn't laughed like that even with his sensei. And, when Iruka smiled it reached his eyes in a way that was honest and infectious and left Kakashi weak in the knees. Iruka was passionate and affectionate whenever their lips met, and so the kisses were heated and needy and left both men flushed and wanting more.

Iruka gave himself over entirely and it always left Kakashi feeling a bit lost. It was more than he had bargained for, more than he could have ever thought to hope for, and somehow never enough.


End file.
